


I'm Just Fine, We're Just Fine

by citrusprince



Category: K-pop, bts
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusprince/pseuds/citrusprince
Summary: Jungkook found the corner of his lips turning upwards at the scene.Usually he'd be laughing along withthem and joining in on the fun, but today was a bit different...
 
i.e. Jungkook just can't seem to stop thinking about a certain man.





	

Jungkook sighed once again, ruffling his hair with an exasperated smile on his face. Tae was, once again, doing something extremely weird. Hoseok was laughing and attempting to mirror what Tae was doing, but failing. Jin had his head in his hands, finally giving up on controlling the two. Jungkook found the corner of his lips turning upwards at the scene.

Usually he'd be laughing along with them and joining in on the fun, but today was a bit different. Today he found himself to caught up in his thoughts to do much of anything; his thoughts all being centered around a certain odd-ball. It was absolutely distracting and he wasn't quite sure how much more he could take without risking accidentally worrying the other members with his silence. But every time he tried to occupy himself, he seemed to drift right back to him.

_His laugh_.

Whenever he had a random spurt of rowdiness and tortured the other members, you'd be sure to hear him cackling from across the dorm. Jungkook's favorite laugh is when he laughs at one of his jokes; something he did. Any laugh caused directly by him was another wave of warmth spread throughout his veins. The way he'd double over with laughter and lean onto him. How he'd be able to feel the rumble of his stomach when they sat squished together. Those giggles and playful punches he'd get when he teased Tae. He'd embarrass himself in front of every cute girl in the world to hear that musical laughter.

_His smile._

The cheesy smiles he makes for pictures. Lazy smiles when he wakes up to find that another member made everyone breakfast. Wide smiles that nearly tear his cheeks when he finds a pleasant surprise. Soft smiles while comforting someone during his rare serious moments. Playful smirks when Jungkook nudges him while in the car on their way to an interview. Sweet smiles when Jungkook buys him his favorite snacks while at the store and gets shot down when offering to pay him back. Jungkook doesn't let him; he already knows the smile he's going to get in return, and that's enough for him.

_His silliness._

The way he makes funny faces close up to the cameras after every single interview. When he randomly prances around the dorm singing girl group songs in a terrible voice. His constant jokes and playful banter he shoots at Jimin and Jungkook throughout the day. When he dances stupidly with Hoseok at inappropriate moments. When he suddenly pinches Jungkook in random places in serious situations to mess with him. The way he teases and messes with Jungkook during performances, and teams up with him to get at other members.

_His compassion._

When it's 3 am and Jungkook is having anxiety about a big performance coming up and he sits with him in the living room, listening intently to his ranting. Tight, comforting hugs when he rubs his back; where it feels like he's never going to let go when Jungkook gets emotional. When he grabs Jungkook's wrist or puts an arm around his shoulder and softly runs circles into his skin when he notices him getting uncomfortable. The way he's payed so much attention to Jungkook to the point where he can tell when to attempt to cheer him up or just...be there for him. The way he tries his hardest to make all of his friends as happy as possible because it's all he wants for them. How he'll go to Hell and back to keep the group positive during their bumps in the road.

_His presence._

The way you can tell when he's entered a room because it suddenly feels lighter. How calming his presence makes you feel while simultaneously giving you an adrenaline rush with his constant excitement. Just how easy it is to smile when he's around. The way tingles run up Jungkook's arm when he stands close enough to him to graze his arm. The butterflies that fill his stomach when he randomly wraps Jungkook in a playful embrace. The feeling of pure content Jungkook gets when he sleeps peacefully on his shoulder during long rides and he can't help but stare out the window and wonder how he got so damn lucky.

So when Namjoon lightly taps his shoulder with a concerned expression and asks if he's okay, Jungkook just softly smiles and nods his head, glancing in Tae's direction.  
"Yeah.. I'm just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first k-pop ship fic so comments and feedback are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
